There are numerous situations in which it is desirable to be able to scrape, push or move various materials, for example, sand, snow, gravel, dirt, etc. from one location to another. Plow attachments functioning as scraper blades are known which are attachable to trucks, tractors, front-end loaders, and other equipment. For purposes of this application, a plow attachment and scrapper blade attachment are considered synonymous. The prior art illustrates a great variety of plows, that is, scraper blades, which are attachable by various means to different vehicles. Further, the plow attachments of the prior art have substantial complexity in either mounting the plow attachments on the various vehicles or, in providing the plow with mechanisms for adjusting the scrapper blade to different elevations and angular orientations with respect to the vehicle. Further, the complexity of such plow attachments adds to their cost, reduces their reliability and makes them inappropriate for situations where there is only an occasional requirement for their use.
Even though the prior art contains numerous examples of combinations of plow attachments and different vehicles, an important combination is missing; and further, there are a great number of environments where the devices of the prior art are not practical. For example, many manufacturing facilities and warehouses, and especially smaller manufacturing facilities and warehouses, have only one type of vehicle, that is, a forklift truck or vehicle. Further, in the normal course of business of such facilities, it may be required to scrape snow from roadways, scrape sand onto roadways, or move other quantities of various materials, for example, gravel, dirt, etc. With the known prior art plow attachments, the forklift vehicle is not useful for performing such jobs; and that work must be subcontracted to others at significant cost and with significant time delays. Consequently, there is a significant disadvantage in the prior art in that there is no plow attachment for use with a forklift vehicle.